Whats Gotten Into You?
by HermioneMalfoy97
Summary: As Draco and Hermione enter their 5th year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they discover their feelings towards each other have changed, and the animosity has cleared. But is it safe for them to fall in love when times are dangerous and the war is approaching? Are they ready to risk their love and suffer the consequences?...
1. Chapter 1: Completely Absurd

**Whats Gotten Into Me?...**

**Chapter 1 - Completely Absurd**

**Draco Malfoy POV (Point of View)**

It was the First day back at Hogwarts, and I was ready for my 5th year. I would do whatever it takes to do better in my OWLs than that Filthy Mudblood Granger. Though I had to say, the holidays had treated Granger well. Her appearance had somewhat improved... her hair, of course hadn't. Then there were those 2 blithering idiots that were always with her. Pothead and Weaselbee. Weaselbee…there was too many children his Mother had popped out, I had lost count. Pothead… The Boy-who-lived. Father had always hated him, because he was the reason the Dark Lord had vanished all those years ago. It gave me shivers whenever Father spoke of the First War. Even Mother looked pale when he spoke of it.

I entered the Great Hall for Breakfast, and sat down at the Slytherin Table. Just as Professor Snape, gave me my time table, I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned round, expecting to find Blaise, but to my disappointment, I saw Pansy instead. I still wondered, what caused me to go out with her in Third Year.

"Morning Draco" She said in her most Annoying High Pitched Voice. I Did NOT want to deal with her at the moment. I grunted in response.

I looked down at my timetable, and found that I had DADA with Gryffindors first. Eughh. To make it worse, I had Umbridge. Father had mentioned her in the summer, and said that the Ministry had finally realised that the Old Fool Dumbledore wasn't capable of running Hogwarts. As I looked up, I saw Granger staring right at me, her eyes full with curiosity, and I stared right back, sneering at her, and the nest on her head she called hair. She suddenly snapped out it, and turned her head so quickly, I almost heard a _click. _I noticed that she had blushed because she had been caught staring. I left the hall, and made my way to Defence. Whatever that Hag said during that lesson, went through one ear and out the other. I did notice Granger's face, quite angry all throughout the lesson and I saw Potter – oops Pothead – standing up and shouting at Umbridge, but I hadn't heard a word he said and only started paying attention when he stormed out of the classroom slamming the door on his way. The Rest of the day passed more quickly than expected, Divination, Transfiguration (With Hufflepuffs) and Double Potions (Again with Gryffindors). This year I had been made Prefect, and I was disappointed that Father hadn't acknowledged my Achievement. Mother had, as always and told me she was very proud of me.

After Dinner, I started my Night time Patrol Job as Prefects. As I patrolled the 5th Floor, in a trance, I bumped into something at least a half foot shorter than me. I fell down on top of it, and when I looked up I saw Granger struggling beneath me, trying to get out, and looking anywhere but at me. "Granger" I said, and nodded.

"Malfoy", she replied, now looking at the ceiling. I stayed there, somewhat enjoying it and observed her. She had big, light brown eyes, which were so easy to read, and her nose, was so small and _cute…_Wait, What?! STOP! I couldn't believe myself. Had I just thought of the mudblood's nose as cute?! My disgust must have shown on my face, as Granger finally looked at me.

"MALFOY! Could you please get off me? Today, if that's possible", she voiced, her Irritation apparent. I hastily got up, and in the process, I accidently shoved my bag into her face, making her fall back.

"Oh, sorry!" I replied. _Did I just Apologize? To Hermi..NO! Granger?_ She was clearly surprised as well, because she answered,

"That's fine, Malfoy, just look where you go". She walked off, her eyes twinkling for some unknown reason.

"Wait, Granger!" I ran after her. "Why don't we patrol together?" I asked. She was silent for around 10 seconds, and then she laughed and said between her giggles "What has gotten into you? Are you alright?" I immediately realised what I had said and regretted it.

"Err..G'nite Granger" I said walking off, embarrassed. Why had I done that? She was right, what HAD gotten into me? "Goodnight Malfoy" I heard a soft voice say behind me.

**Hermione POV**

Had Malfoy, the git, who had enjoyed annoying me for 4 years, just apologized? I stared at him and took in his appearance. Had he always been this good-looking? _No! __Hermione, stop! He is nothing but a git. Oh and a ferret. _But I couldn't help it. His eyes were steely grey, and unusually, light. He looked pure, something I thought I'd never see and I liked the way his light blonde fell in his eyes. _No! I said stop..._Yeah, well I don't care.

I laughed, and said "What has gotten into you? Are you alright?" He clearly was embarrassed and muttered a goodnight and walked off. As I walked back towards, Gryffindor Common Room, I realised I had seen a different side of Draco Malfoy. Odd, because I always thought there was only one side to him. The annoying, prejudiced, maybe jealous of Harry side. As I reached my dormitory, I got changed, and immediately fell asleep, for once, not caring that I hadn't finished the already heavy pile of homework that we had been given.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in such a good mood, even though I knew I would end up staying up at night, catching up on Homework and helping Ron and Harry, who I knew wouldn't have started. I showered, got dressed, and made my way down to the great Hall. For some reason, the first table my eyes flickered to was the Slytherin's and my mind told me that I was looking for a certain Blonde-Head. I spotted him, and smiled to myself. _What's gotten into me?_ He looked up and nodded his head at me. I smiled back at him and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. I spotted Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor Table and made my way over, my Stomach grumbling and I sat down and scooped some eggs and sausages on to my plate. Ron, as usual was already stuffing his face. Harry, seemed agitated, but at the same time, relieved to be back at Hogwarts, his home. Just as I was about to leave, Mail arrived, and I didn't expect my parents to write back yet, so I was just expecting the _D__aily Prophet. _I was surprised when I got a letter. I ripped it open, curiosity running through me. I read:

_Granger,_

_Meet me at 7 at the Library. _

_D.L.M_

My heart was thumping fast. Why did Malfoy want to meet up? Maybe he wants to tell me about a Prefects Meeting. _Yeah that'll be it. It's got to be that. _I looked over at Malfoy, and he was talking to Blaise Zabini, whose eyes kept flickering over to Ginny. I couldn't think of anything but his letter all day, and as 7 o'clock got closer, I got more anxious. I repeatedly told myself, that he didn't need to talk to me, and he simply needed to pass on a message. A Small voice at the back of my head, gave me a logical response, which at the moment I refused to accept. _Or maybe he wants to actually talk to you Her__mione, if he needed to pass on a message, he'd just ask someone to give it to you. _After Dinner, I told Harry and Ron that I was off to the… "Library", Ron finished my sentence for me. They both rolled their eyes and smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. My boys knew me so well. I made my way to the meet Drac..No Malfoy… Ferret and was thinking through all of the reasons why he would want to meet me, just as I had done during Lunch. Maybe this was a Prank! Yes, that had to be it! _But he had seem__ed so… Un-Malfoy…ish last night. _I pushed everything to the back of my mind, and puckered up, and went to sit at a desk, hoping he'd find me.

I got out my some Parchment, Ink and decided to find a Book on Veritaserum, for an Essay Professor Snape had set. I checked my watch… I still had 10 minutes. Well, might as well get started. I was so absorbed on my Essay, I hadn't noticed, someone watching me for the past 5 mintues. I looked up and jumped. Malfoy was standing there, staring at me, smirking… No, he was smiling for once. He chuckled lightly, and sat opposite me. After a few deep breathes to calm myself down, I asked him, "So Malfoy, what can I do for you?" He replied and what he said made me forget to breathe. "Well Granger, I thought we could work on our Potions Essay together, well 'cos we are in the same class". "Malfoy, I repeat, Whats gotten into you? Are you alright?" I questioned him, disbelief etched on my face. "Granger, as flattered as I am by your concern for me, yes I am fine, thank You. We are in the same class, and I thought we might as well work together" He answered, his eyes filled with mirth. "Okay Malfoy" I replied, seeing that he had decided to not address how absurd this situation was. For the next hour, we talked about our childhood, Potions essay forgotten, and I found Malfoy actually well… nice.

He seemed genuine in his answers and I could see sincerity in his grey eyes, and he was curious about my life in the Muggle World. He hadn't called me "Mudblood" at all. By 8 o'clock we fell into a comfortable silence, both deciding to attend to the essay. I was far beyond surprised, who knew Malfoy could be such good company? He had made me laugh, and we were civil to each other, and he hadn't treated me like Filth like he had been treating me for the past 4 years. Half an Hour later, Malfoy spoke breaking the silence. "Well, Hermione" – I froze at his use of my forename, and it sent a shiver down my spine – "this was nice, we should do it again sometime" he said, stretching as he got up. He smiled, and looked at me, waiting for an answer. After around 2 minutes of staring at him, I replied "Sure, Malfoy, I had a good time too, though I must say, I'm still a bit confused". Something came across his face…Hurt? No, surely it couldn't be. He quickly changed it to a smirk and said in his usual cocky tone, though somehow this time it didn't seem so arrogant, "Well, It's hard to resist all this, so obviously you had a good time" he said, waving his arms, from his lower torso to his upper torso. I blushed, and just rolled my eyes, and said "Well Goodnight Malfoy". "Night Hermione"… and there was the Shiver down my back again. Why did it give me shivers just to hear him say my forename?

He winked at me, and left, and I blushed again, glad he had left, so he didn't see me. I put all my things in to my bag, and took the Book on Veritaserum out, and bade Madam Pince goodnight. She just nodded. What was wrong with that woman? Smiling once in a while wouldn't hurt her. I headed towards Gryffindor Common Room, and just as I turned, I ran into none other than Blaise Zabini. "Hey Granger, Have you seen Weaselette?" He asked referring to Ginny. I'd always liked Zabini, we weren't friends, but he was civil, and wasn't concerned about Blood, like Pansy Parkinson, and Malfoy (Well, how he used to anyway). A Smile played at my lips "No Zabini, can I pass on a message? She's most likely in the Common Room". "Umm… well, can you tell her, that I would like…err to… you know what? Never Mind, Granger, Thank You" He said Absent-mindedly. He walked off in a trance, tripping over Mrs Norris. I half ran back to Gryffindor Common Room. Was something secretly going on between Ginny and Zabini? I gave the Fat Lady the Password and looked for Ginny, finding her talking to Seamus, while Dean's face was in awe as he looked at Ginny. Half the school was behind Ginny, I mean she was beautiful. But beyond that, she was also feisty, incredibly loyal and courageous. Ginny was my girl best friend. I dragged her upstairs to my dormitory, hoping it was empty.

Fortunately it was. "Hermione Jean Granger! Is there any need for you drag me up the stairs?" She said, rubbing her wrists. She was exaggerating…typical Ginny. "Ginny, is there anything you need to tell me?" I asked, ignoring her question. She looked confused, so I continued. " Between you and Zabini?". "What? Zabini? Blaise Zabini? Malfoy's friend?" She asked. She was a very good actress, but I had known her for 3 years now, and I could tell when she was lying. "Ginny, I know you're lying to me" I retorted and she flushed redder than her hair. "Okay, Fine, Fine 'Mione, we've been meeting up, and we're friends" she said "but nothing more" she added hastily, blushing even more. "Why didn't you just tell me? Anyway, I think he has a bit more on mind than just friendship…" I trailed off, waiting to see her reaction. "What? That's what you think? Really? And what gave you that impression?" she asked agitatedly. "Well, I can't be sure but just yesterday at breakfast… No Sorry, Ginny, this is none of my business, I'm sorry" I replied. How could I be so nosy? Eughh, sometimes I annoyed myself. "That's alright Hermione, you were just concerned for me, Sorry I flared up, you know...err Weasley Temper" She said chuckling. I laughed, hugged her, and we both made our ways back to the Common Room. I caught up on all my homework and as suspected, Harry and Ron joined me. I missed spending time with just the two of them, they were both goofy, and lazy at times, but never the less, my two first friends at Hogwarts'. At midnight, I called it a night, and I fell asleep, thinking of Draco…

This Is my First ever story since I was like 5, and I'm 15 now, so, take it easy guys. Review please! Constructive Criticism will be welcome...my English isn't the best. ;) Thanks, Rose :)


	2. Chapter 2: Confused Feelings

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2: Confused Feelings**

**Draco's POV**

I was so confused. Why had I done all those things? Why had I written that letter and actually enjoyed Granger's company last week? I had started to hate the word 'Mudblood' and snapped at anyone who used it. I needed to talk to someone, anyone, to see if they knew what this change in attitude was. I didn't understand myself. What had happened to me in the space of one night that I started to think that Granger was actually attractive and friendly? For the past 4 years, we had thrown nothing but insults at each other, and she'd even punched me 2 years ago. _It was a pretty goo__d punch. _Shut up, Stupid voice at the back of my head. This wasn't me…

**Hermione's POV**

A week had passed since mine and Malfoy's meeting. I was so confused. Was that someone else under a Polyjuice Potion? _Your imagination is running wild, Hermione__. _Yeah, okay maybe it is. He had seemed even more different than the night where we were on patrol. I had taken a liking to this new Malfoy. I had tried to deny it, but as I thought through it at breakfast, I realised that he was indeed very nice to me. Should I write him a letter saying I'd like to meet up with him at the library? Or should I just ask him straight about why he was acting so…unusual. Not that I hadn't liked it or anything. My mind felt like it was ready to explode. I decided to push all Slytherin Blonde Head related topics to the back of my head and not let it intervene with my Lessons. I shot off to Herbology, where Harry was questioning Ron on where he had been last night.

"I just went for a walk Harry… you know to clear my mind" replied Ron, clearly hiding something.

"Yeah? Well why was it that when you came back you were soaked in mud?" Harry shot back, hoping to catch Ron out. I found it rather amusing and odd because Harry and Ron were best mates. They usually never kept anything from each other.

"Ron, is there anything you want to tell us? We are your best friends. You know we wouldn't judge you" I asked hesitantly, because I could see he was going red…a sign that he was getting annoyed.

"No guys, why can't you just believe me? I'm not hiding anything from you" he said back, his voice more soft than I had expected.

"Okay, I believe you Ron, Sorry" said Harry, but I could tell he didn't believe it any more than I did.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley. Hurry up now, we haven't got all day" snapped Professor Sprout, rather sharply. "Yes Professor" we all replied.

The rest of the day passed, and I had hardly seen Malfoy again. For the last week, he hadn't looked at me once. The times I did see him, was DADA, Potions, Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner but he kept avoiding my gaze. I told myself that he had finally realised his actions, and had returned to his usual arrogant self. After I dropped my bag in my dormitory, I walked to Dinner with Ginny who was talking about Luna Lovegood and saying what a nice but odd person she was. As I sat down, and started to eat, I looked up to the Slytherin table, and surprisingly saw Malfoy staring right at me. He quickly looked away and acted as if he had been staring at what was behind me. _Yeah right, like that fooled me. _I rolled my eyes, and continued. What on earth was wrong with him? One minute, he's nice and friendly, and the next he completely ignores me. _Boys. _I walked back up to Gryffindor Common Room, with a full stomach, and was just about to go to the Library, when Parvati says "Hermione, you've got a letter". My stomach did a somersault. Could it possibly be from Malfoy? She gave it to me and I was just about to open it, when I noticed Harry and Ron staring at me curiously. _Really? Now? _I walked to the library, and opened it once I found a table. I read:

_Granger, _

_I don't know what got into me last week. We're not ever doing that again. It was a mistake._

_D.L.M_

I felt tears prickle my eyes. What?! Why was he so harsh? I tore the letter to shreds and decided to forget Draco Malfoy and the time we talked in the library. I got back to my books. I loved books. They couldn't ever lie to you, betray or leave you. I found myself at peace with them. But tonight, I just couldn't concentrate, thanks to a certain Ferret. I walked back to the Common Room, and on my way I saw none other than Malfoy. I couldn't contain myself. All the anger I had towards him just wanted to burst.

"Malfoy!" I shouted, from the other end of the corridor. He turned around, and narrowed his eyes as I walked towards him. "Granger? What do you want?" his tone bitter.

"What do I want? What do I want?" I hissed back, incredulously. "What is wrong with you Malfoy? Last week, you were completely civil, heck even nice. But ever since then, you've been avoiding my eye, and the Letter? Don't even get me started. I thought you had actually – " He cut me off, and dragged me inside an empty classroom, where the Moonlight was pouring in. My wrist burned where he had touched it, and I had shivered at his touch.

"Look Granger" he said, as his voice rose, pushing me against a wall "The letter clearly said it was a mistake. Do you know what that is? Or have you, being the insufferable know-it-all that you are, never made one in your entire life?" He was shouting now and I winced. He was so close, and I could smell his breath. _Spearmint. _I forgot to answer for a minute.

Then all the anger came back and I shouted right back at him "Mistake? Don't make me laugh Malfoy. We have never gotten along. Everyone knows that. So one night, you just decide to want to meet up with me? Why?" My voice had lowered, genuinely curious to know his answer.

"It was an accident. Nothing more Granger" he said looking at me straight into my eyes. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. His eyes looked greyer than ever. All the fury, just died inside of me and his breath made me feel hazy. I looked at his lips, they were slightly parted, and I had a sudden urge to pull them towards mine._ Stupid Spearmint Breath._ I looked up at him, and he looked peaceful, weird considering he was just shouting at me less than a minute ago. He suddenly put his left hand on my right cheek and I shuddered. "Hermione" he said, and my name sounded so good, coming from his lips. He leaned down, and just as he was about to press his lips to mine, the door flung open. _Filch._

"YOU TWO? STUDENTS OUT OF BED, I WILL BE GETTING PROFESSOR SNAPE" he yelled and he ran out of the classroom and headed towards Professor Snape's office, forgetting that we could just walk out now. _What a dimwit__. _"Come on!" he said, and we ran out of the classroom, just in time to hear footsteps around the corner, and we ran, hand in hand, towards the opposite end, with me praying that we wouldn't be caught. After a few minutes of running, we had reached just outside the great hall, where it was dark and empty.

"Owl me" he said and winked at me, looking more like the Malfoy I had seen in the library, as he headed towards the Dungeons. I don't know how I managed to walk back to the Common Room.

I gave the Fat Lady the password, and entered. " 'Mione, are you alright?" asked Ron. I could hear concern in his voice. It took me a few moments to understand his question. "Yes, Y-yes, of course, I'm alright Ronald, why?" I asked trying to sound innocent. "Just that, you looked a bit pale" said Harry, who had just got back from his Detention with Umbridge. _Stupid Hag. _"Oh…Well I'm fine, thank you boys" I said hoping to spend some time with my best friends. "Well we're off, G'nite 'Mione" they said together. "What? Already? What's the time?" I asked. The boys never went to sleep this early. "It's nearly 11" said Ron checking his watch. "11? Wow, Goodnight, Harry and Ron" I replied, I hadn't realised how fast time had gone. I decided to call it a day, even though I wasn't the least bit sleepy. I made my way to my dormitory, and got changed. As I lay down, the questions and thoughts came crashing down. _You nearly kissed Draco Malfoy. Why? _I remembered the look on his face when I had looked up, just before he had said my name. It was the same look I had seen when we were in the library, but this time he wasn't smiling. I suddenly then realised something, _Did Draco Malfoy like me?! _No, no, it was probably just lust. He had just told me everything was a mistake, so of course, it had to be lust. No way, would he actually find me attractive….Would he? _Maybe. _

Maybe…

**Draco's POV**

"It was an accident. Nothing more Granger" I said, looking straight into her soft brown eyes, now swimming with anger. I had to stop looking at Granger, because the more I looked, the more I realised, how wrong I had been. I hadn't known her before, just the angry side of her. When I did get to know her, I realised how lovely she was. How I could talk to her, even if it was just for the hour in the library that one night and forget about my worries. I had to stop, because if I started to like her, there would be too many risks. But as I looked down, I found her staring at my lips. Before I realised what I was doing, I put my hand on her cheek. It was so soft, and I said her name. She shuddered and I couldn't help but lean down, slowly, even though my head was screaming for me to Stop. She leaned forward, and a question shot me through. _Was she actually responding to me? Did she want to kiss me?_

I could smell her sweet breath. Just as our lips were about to meet, the door flung open behind me and there stood Filch._ Eughh, Why now?! _

He shouted "YOU TWO? STUDENTS OUT OF BED, I WILL BE GETTING PROFESSOR SNAPE" and ran for Snape. _What an idiot. Did he realise we could just run now? _I turned back, and watched Hermione, who was staring intently at the door and realised how delicate her features were. I liked what I saw, but I didn't want to admit it. But I had already. To her. We had just nearly kissed for Merlin's sake.

I suddenly snapped out of it, and grabbed her hand and said "Come on!" and ran outside the classroom, hearing footsteps behind us. We ran, and ended up just outside the Great Hall, dark and empty. It somehow didn't look right like that. The moonlight flooded her face, and she looked so innocent. In that moment, I decided, that I wouldn't deny my attraction towards her. Yes there would be consequences if anyone found out. Weasel for example would probably try to hex me. Pothead… he was unpredictable so that would be interesting. And then there were the more dangerous risks. Like my father. A Gryffindor and Slytherin. It wasn't right. But I didn't care and I hoped that she would one day respond with the same feelings I had for her. "Owl me" I told her, and winked at her. She looked like she'd just been Stupefied.

I walked towards the Slytherin Common Room and got changed after I had reached my dormitory. Blaise was asleep and so were the other boys. I lay down, and wondered what Hermione was thinking right now. Where had my sudden fascination for her came from? I was pretty sure, just last week, on the first day back, I had disliked her, despised her even. But that night, when I was patrolling I realised, that she was just human like the rest of us. Being Muggle-born didn't make her any different. Father had been feeding me lies ever since I was born. At that moment, I disliked my father more than ever. He had raised me, but not well. Mother had always disliked the way I was brought up, I could tell when Father would tell me something about Muggle-borns and how their blood was 'Dirty' that mother wanted to argue, but she didn't have the courage to.

My mother had never been prejudiced like Father, and once she told me "We're all humans, Draco. Pure blood, half blood, Muggle born or Muggle, We will all die one day as humans. There is nothing different". I was confused the night she had told me. Father was telling me one thing and Mother, the other. I didn't know which was right. Of course, now I see that Mother had always and always will be right. There was no difference…

**Hey guys…tell me what you think please. Review if you want **** Constructive Criticism will be appreciated. **** Thanks, Rose x**


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. **

**Chapter 3: Revealed…**

**Hermione POV**

It had been 2 days since I had confronted Draco, and I still couldn't believe we had nearly kissed. My enemy of 4 years. I wanted to believe that he either had changed for good or he was finally opening up to someone. I couldn't help but smile, when I realised that. He had told me to "Owl him" and I still hadn't. I needed answers for the questions buzzing through me. I decided that he owed me an explanation, and grabbed some parchment and ink. I wrote:

_Drac – _I paused, should I call him that? Or should I call him Malfoy like I always do? I decided to stick with Draco.

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the classroom next to Professor McGonagall's at 9 today. _

_Hermione_

I sealed it, and asked Harry whether I could borrow Hedwig, and sent it. It was at breakfast, and I decided I might as well read. I took out my book, and Harry and Ron gave each other a knowing look. I suddenly had an idea.

"Listen Harry, you and I both clearly know that we're not learning any useful defence this year. And we aren't going to. It's time we taught ourselves, otherwise we'll lose ourselves out there" I told him.

"Hermione, we don't know anything about defence in the first place, and who would teach us? Dumbledore?" he asked, his tone already implying that he didn't think that my idea could work. "No Harry, I thought this was kind of obvious" I said, glancing at Ron, to see if he had any clue what I was talking about. He suddenly realised, his fork in mid-way to his mouth with bacon and turned to Harry and said "Harry mate, she means you". He just looked at us, as if we'd both lost our minds.

"No Harry look, before you say anything, think of all the things you've done since you've come to Hogwarts. In first year, you saved the Philosophers' Stone. In Second Year-""-You saved my sister, and also destroyed You-know-who's memory version" interrupted Ron. "And don't even get me started on what you did in third year…" started Ron.

"No, I'm sorry guys! It all sounds great, when you say it like that. But it was mostly luck. If it wasn't on my side, I'd be dead by now. I got help when I needed it" said Harry. "But Harry, you know how it is out there, fighting for your life, knowing you could die any second. Harry, we need you, not just us, everyone who wants to stand against V-Voldemort" I said bravely. He sighed deeply and said "I'll think about it". I smiled at him and Ron. This could work; we needed to fight against the Ministry and Voldemort.

The day passed quickly, and the fact that Harry said he would 'think about it' made me optimistic. The work in the lessons was getting harder and harder as our OWLs approached. I was terrified but I knew I should be worried for my 2 Best Friends more; who I knew would only crack a book open, 2 months before our exams started. The school year was going slower than I expected, and we had hardly been back for 2 weeks. I missed my parents and I realised how much I was looking forward to seeing them at Christmas.

I ate Dinner, looking at the Slytherin table every now and then. He hadn't replied, but when I had walked into Potions, he had looked at me and nodded. I took that as a 'yes'. "'Mione, you alright?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "You look kind of…anxious, is everything okay?" she asked, concerned. I was touched, and was suddenly glad I had good friends who knew me so well. That was the truth, I was anxious about meeting him, and knowing the answers to my questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gin, thank you" I replied, though she didn't look satisfied. I finished my dinner and told Ginny, Harry, and Ron I was heading towards the library.

"Oh Wait, Hermione, I'll come with you!" said Ginny. I decided she would probably leave before 9 so I could wait for Draco, without the hassle of telling Ginny. We made our way towards the library, and I picked a table while she looked for a book on Transfiguration. I heard movement behind me, and turned around, expecting to see Ginny. But instead I saw Blaise Zabini.

"Err, Hi Granger. You haven't seen Weaselette by any chance, have you?" he asked nervously. "Actually Zabini, I have, she's right behind you" I said as Ginny walked towards him, a big book in her hands. "Oh Blaise, hey, how are you?" she asked casually. "Hi Ginny, I was hoping to talk to you" he said glancing at me, clearly indicating that it was private. "I'll just leave shall I Ginny? I'll talk to you later" I said as I gathered my books and shoved them in my already full bag. What was going on between them two? I made a mental note to enquire later.

I walked around and headed towards the lake. It was still quite warm for September, and I doubted anyone would be out at this time. I picked a tree to lean against. It was so peaceful here; I could hear the water flowing, see the Sun setting, the sky looking beautiful, with strikes of pink, orange and blue across it. I could feel the wind brushing ever so lightly against my skin. I closed my head and leaned my head back…

When I woke up, it was quite dark and the moon had come out. _Wait, WHAT?! I had fallen asleep! Oh shoot, shoot, shoot! _I checked the time. _9 o'clock. _I grabbed my bag, and ran towards the castle, and up to the Transfiguration corridor. I spotted the classroom, and just before I went in, I took 2 deep breaths and checked the time, 6 minutes past 9. _Hmm…impressive. _ I walked in, and saw Draco leaning against the wall and the table, staring out the window, the moonlight once again flooding him. I gasped involuntarily. He looked so beautiful. He heard, and turned, smiling once he saw me. "Granger" he said softly. "Draco" I said, using his first name. His smile widened. I walked over, leaving my anxiety behind me. "You're late Granger" he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and grinned goofily.

"Draco, I wanted to ask you something" I said, leaning against the table opposite him. "Yes Hermione?" curiosity written all over face.

"You've changed so much. How? And what is this?" I gestured to the space between both of us. He sighed and didn't respond. I thought I wasn't going to get an answer, when he finally said "I've changed because of you Hermione" he said simply. "And us, well what do you want "us" to be?" he asked.

I blushed. I didn't want him to know, that I found him attractive or that I had started getting butterfly's in my stomach every time I saw him. I decided to concentrate on his first answer for the moment. "What was it that I did for you to change? Don't take this in the wrong way, of course, I like this new you…" I said, looking down. I felt a finger a cold finger under my chin, pulling my head upwards. I found it hard to look him straight in the eyes, in fear that I would get lost in his grey orbs. _That would be embarrassing. _"Thank you Hermione. Well…Long story cut short, I had a reality check. I realised the world isn't split by what type of blood runs in your veins. It isn't even split. We're all humans and that night, in the library, I felt so… myself when I was talking to you. I didn't have to worry about covering my emotions like my Father had always told me to do. I could be myself, and I knew you wouldn't judge me, and I wanted to thank you, Hermione, for letting me be myself" he said, pulling my hands into his, and kissing each of them. I blushed deeper. _Darn __you, Blush. Darn you. _

I was in doubt of what to say. _Yeah that's fine Draco. I have that effect on people. It's nothing unusual. _"Thank you Draco that was very kind of you" I said, deciding to talk to his eyebrows. He suddenly pulled me closer, his right arm snaking around my waist. He said in to my ear "Granger, could you speak looking at my eyes, rather than at my eyebrows, yes they're pretty good, but what part of me isn't?" he asked, cockily, but his tone light. I chuckled, and the anxiety I left at the door, seemed to follow me into the room now.

"S-sorry, I find it hard to look into your eyes" I Blurted out. _Stupid, stupid, nerves. _He pulled his head, back and forced me to look in his eyes. Just as I expected, I felt hazy, his breath once again, leaving me forgetting to breathe. "Hermione" he said my name softly, just as he had done the other day.

He leaned forward and I did too, wanting this, hoping Filch was minding his own business. Our lips meet and they were so soft. We both closed our eyes. His kiss was gentle, and sweet. He filled the space, between us, pulling me up close against his toned-body. I snaked my arms, around his neck. And I gasped for breath as our lips broke apart. "Draco" I said, wanting more.

I leaned forward and this time, our kiss was more passionate, and deep. He pushed me against the wall and his hand was tangled in my hair. I felt loved in that moment. And I responded to him, more passionately than he had. Something triggered in him, and his free hand, travelled up my right leg. I shuddered. He moaned in pleasure and removed his hand from my hair, as we continued to kiss. I expected him to touch my leg again. But instead, he put it in under my jumper and shirt, and I shivered again involuntarily, at his touch against my bare skin. I suddenly realised where this was leading too.

My eyes flew open. "Draco, stop" I said, not wanting to lead him on. He quickly removed his hand. "Sorry Hermione, I'm sorry" he said, apologetically. "It's fine, I'm just not ready yet" I said. But I wanted that to happen. I was just scared. "Hermione, it's getting late, we should get going" he said. I checked my clock, _9:45. _We walked back, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. He stopped near the main stairs. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I'll owl you" and kissed my cheek. I walked back, in a trance just like the other night. That kiss had been so…_loving. _

I realised I could hear quiet moaning sounds coming from the broom cupboard nearby. I was a prefect and those kids were supposed to be in bed. Not snogging each other senseless, which I could tell they were. _Well, you can hardly talk…_. I opened the door, and was shocked to see, Zabini and Ginny, glued together, locked in a strong embrace. "Ginny?" I said. She was my friend after all. They both jumped, not even realising I was there. "Hermione?" said Ginny turning red. "Ginny, you should be in bed. Sorry Zabini but so should you. Come on, Ginny. Night Zabini" I said dragging her out. I heard an "Owl me" from Ginny to Zabini and smiled at the same words Draco had said to me two nights ago. We walked back in silence. I was too tired to bring up what was going on between them two right now. As we reached the common room, we said "Goodnight" at the same time, chuckled and made our way towards our dormitories. I changed, brushed my teeth, and lay down. I immediately fell into a sleep of dreams…

**Hey guys, please review. Sorry this chapter, is slightly smaller than the previous ones but hopefully you still like it. **** Much love, Rose x**


	4. Chapter 4: Doubts

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Oh, and its J.K. Rowling's birthday today and Harry Potter's so yeah… **

**Chapter 4: Doubts…**

**Draco's POV **

I had kissed Hermione Granger 1 week ago. I was incredibly happy with my life at the moment. Yes, there were flaws, but I stopped worrying about them as soon as I saw Hermione. _When did you become so sappy? _That kiss…was incredible. Her lips had been so soft, and she had kissed me back. I couldn't help but be ecstatic about that. I had seen her yesterday, and she had smiled at me during breakfast. We were meeting up in the same classroom, next to McGonagall's every day. And we would just talk. About everything and anything. She understood me like no one else, even Blaise. She wasn't one of those girls like Pansy, who just cared about attention, and just wanted a shag now and then. She was so delightful, I still couldn't comprehend that she was mine. Well I think she's mine. That's one thing we hadn't talked about. Where we stand as a couple. I wanted to be in a relationship with her, and I wanted the world to know that I was starting to fall in love with Hermione Granger. But the world wouldn't accept it. It was dangerous and I knew that. She had asked me, what Mother and Father would think about her. I told her that Mother would be delighted. She'd ask me "So, any girl catching your eye, Draco?" ever since third year, when I came back to the Manor for holidays. She knew about Pansy and I and she disapproved, but not just of our relationship but Pansy too. I also told her, Father, wouldn't be likely to have the same reaction as Mother. He'd torture me, and probably find ways to kill Hermione. He had gotten so cruel and full of hatred these last 2 years. I had looked up to him, when I was younger, thinking 'I want to be just like him', when I swallowed the lies he fed me. But now, I realise, I'd rather be any other man, rather than Father. And obviously The Dark Lord himself.

Blaise had been hanging around with the Weasley girl more often and most times after he'd return from spending time with her, he'd have a dreamy look in his face, for hours to come, and I couldn't get a word out of him. Loads of guys in Hogwarts' had a thing for her; I couldn't even remember her name. Throughout the day, my thoughts kept flickering back to Hermione, and all the time we had spent together. She had forgiven me, after I told her I was sorry, for everything I'd done to her. I even said sorry that I was mean to Weaselbee and Pothead. Even though both of them still got on my last nerve.

I was meeting up with Hermione tonight, and I was excited as always. Blaise could tell and said "Will you ever get bored of her? Whenever 9 o'clock arrives (_Wh__ich was our meeting up time),_ you look like a kid on Christmas day". I scowled at him and said "She's one of those people you can't ever get tired of. Talking of 'She's', what's going on with you and the Weasley girl?" I asked partly to change the subject and also because I was genuinely curious. He had never expressed any interest in the girl before. "Her name is Ginny, Draco. Not the 'Weasley girl'" he said, scowling back, and continued "She likes me, and I like her and we're going out. But no one knows, so keep your mouth shut, Mister" he said, casually pointing his wand in my direction. "Draco, you want to be heading off now, unless you want a lecture from Granger" said Blaise trying to annoy me. It worked. I drew my wand, and so did he. Then we just started laughing our heads off. He was the brother I've always wanted, in many ways. Yes, he annoyed the hell out of me, but Merlin, he understood me so well, better than anyone except Hermione. "Yeah, I'll see you later _Zabini" _I said, grinning. "Later, _Malf__oy_" he grinned back.

I made my way towards the classroom, hoping I wouldn't get caught, when I turned the corner and bumped right in to Professor Snape. "Draco, what are you doing, wondering about the castle at this time?" he asked, silkily. "Err, I was just …err heading towards the Library, _Professor" _I said. _Oh Shoot, the library, was in the opposite direction and 2 floors below me. Damn. _Snape raised his eyebrows and said "Well Draco, I'll let you off just this one time. I don't want to catch you wandering the castle anymore at this time" he said walking off, his robes billowing around him. _Why didn't I just say I was doing patrols? Darn your incapability to lie on the spot, Darn you Draco. _I sighed in relief, and continued to make my way, and saw Hermione, from the opposite direction. She ran towards me, hugging me, putting her legs around me. She was so light. I hoped she was eating properly. She kissed me, tenderly, and as always, I couldn't help but deepen it, as I stepped inside the classroom, and locked the door, muttering a "Colloportus" between kisses which I trailed down her neck. I pushed her lightly against the wall, while she fumbled with the buttons on my Shirt. I froze. I stopped her, by grabbing her wrist. This time it was my turn to tell her I wasn't ready. She deserved more than this. "Hermione, you deserve more than this, so not now. I'm sorry and I'm glad that you're ready. No, err…not glad, as in I'm really desperate, just glad that you are ready…Err, Okay, I'm hoping you known what I mean" I said, red in the face, looking down to see her laughing hard silently, clutching her stomach. "Granger, you think that's funny?" I asked teasingly. She nodded, still laughing. I tickled her, knowing she was ticklish. She broke into giggles again. "No…Draco…stop" she said breathing heavily. We finally ended up, on the floor, her on top of me, her head against my chest. It was peaceful. She sighed and got up, holding up a hand.

"Draco, what are your plans when you're older? What do you want to be?" she asked inquiringly. "Well, I'm not sure" I replied. Truthfully, I did not know. But I knew Father always wanted me to be what he was. A repulsive Death Eater. I would refuse when the time came. I wouldn't give into his or the Dark Lord's wishes. I contemplated whether or not to tell Hermione this, wondering whether she might get frightened. In the end, I told her, and her eyes held nothing but concern for me. We sat in a comfortable silence, staring out into the dark sky, when she said suddenly "Draco, I was thinking we need a place, to meet up. We could so easily get caught here".

Something clicked in my brain and I said "I know" sounding like an eager 5 year old kid. "There's this room, on the seventh floor, called the Room of Requirement. It's also known as the Come and Go Room. It appears when someone is in need of it. And it adjusts to your requirement hence the name. Say for example, you wanted a library; you would stand in front of it, and think, 'I need a library' and mention any other specific details. It's perfect for us. We can't get caught" I said. Hermione gasped and said "Oh Draco! That is perfect! Where did you find about it?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. "I err…actually found it, when I really needed the toilet, but was miles away from the Boys' Lavatory. Blaise also mentioned it to me" My Cheeks reddened. She just chuckled and said "Does Blaise know about us? And did you know about him and Ginny?". "Yes, and yes, he seems to really like Weasel – Ginny, I mean" I altered, with a glare from Hermione.

"They look quite cute together, don't you think? Oh and Draco, I want to tell Ginny about us. I feel like I need to tell someone, and she has Blaise, so she'd understand, you know?" she asked. "Go ahead, love" I said. "Thanks, _Darli__ng Draco" _she replied mockingly. The next morning, I was incredibly exhausted, and cursed that it wasn't the weekend yet…

**Hermione POV**

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly. "Sure" she said, and we walked out of the Portrait hole. "Err okay, Ginny, I'm just going to spit it out. I'm seeing someone, and that someone is Draco Malfoy" I said. "WHAT?" I heard, but that voice didn't belong to Ginny. I whipped around and saw Pansy Parkinson, her pug face, shocked. "Don't lie to yourself, Mudblood. Draco, would never touch filth like you" she screeched. I could feel anger boiling inside me, and I reached for my wand but I had barely touched it, when I heard an '_Anteoculatia_' from Ginny, and gasped when I saw antlers growing from Pansy's head. I couldn't help but laugh along with Ginny. "She's far from filth, Parkinson. Wash your mouth out. _Scourgify"_ and Bubbles erupted from Pansy's mouth. She immediately ran away, screeching muffled words like 'Blood-Traitor' and 'Mudblood'. She _really _hadn't learnt her lesson. "Ginny! Thank you! But what if she tells someone? You're going to get into so much trouble!". Ginny just waved it away with her hand, and said "Getting back to the point" as if she hadn't just hexed Pansy Parkinson, not two seconds ago "So you and Malfoy, huh?" she said. I still hadn't confronted her about Zabini so I took this as my chance. "Yeah, I guess, so you and _Zabini, _huh?" I said cheekily. "Yeah, about that Hermione. I'd rather you didn't tell anyone, about me and Blaise. He told me Malfoy knew last night. But that's it" she said casually. "Yeah that's fine, Gin, you too about Draco" I said, and she nodded in response.

It was breakfast, and surprisingly, Ron, who usually stuffed his face with food, put his fork down, and said "Harry, I was wondering whether you thought about 'Mione's idea about teaching us Defence?" he asked hesitantly. "Yeah, guys, I thought it over, and even though I still think it's a crazy idea, why not? The only reason I'm saying yes, is because we get a chance to go against everything that Hag's saying" he nodded his head towards Umbridge sitting on the Staff Table.

"Oh Harry! That's great! But we do have a little problem. Where are you going to teach us?" I asked. Ron replied saying "Well there's this room on the Seventh Floor, called the Room of Requirement, hardly anybody knows about it and it doesn't show up on your Map, Harry". I gasped. Of course, I had forgotten about that. "Yes! That's perfect! I can't believe I forget. Dra…Err, someone mentioned it to me the other day" I said trying to cover up, but Ron happened to be hanging on to every word I was saying. "Really? I didn't think much people knew about it. And Harry, I think we should organise a meeting, and ask anyone to come along to your Defence sessions" he replied. "Yes, Ronald that is a good idea. We could make a contract, and ask the people to sign it, and I could charm it, so if anyone breaks it, we'll be informed" I said. "Wait, guys! I'm the one who's teaching for Merlin's sake! Don't you want to know, whether I want to be teaching other people, besides you two?" he said, his voice rising. "No, Harry. Look, we're sorry. We just think that, it would be better. The more people against Voldemort and the ministry, the better! Think about this!" I said. He sighed. Usually his sighs meant that he was thinking. I dropped it there.

**Draco's POV**

It was breakfast and my stomach was growling with hunger. I loaded my plate with Eggs and Sausages, and looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione, Weaselbee & Pothead in a deep conversation, while Pothead looked angry. _Hmm… wonder what that's about. _Someone sat down next to me, and I turned sideways, to see Pansy. I groaned inwardly. I had grown to dislike her. "Draco!" she said, her voice dangerously sweet. It sounded wrong. "Pansy" I replied, monotonously. "Draco, I heard the funniest thing yesterday. The Mudblood was telling the Blood-Traitor Weasley that you and her were going out, can you believe her nerve?" she said laughing. I felt anger inside me, and had a temptation to throw something at her. "Pansy, don't use that word" I said, through my teeth.

"Oh, is Dwacoo feeling sowee for the Mudblood?" her voice no longer sweet. Her face was hard, and Hermione was watching. Before I could respond, Pansy moved, so she was sitting on me, and she kissed me. It wasn't sweet and soft, but hard and I didn't feel anything but hatred for the girl. I pushed her off me, just in time to see, Hermione storming out the Great Hall, hair flying out behind her, tears running down her cheeks, with Pothead and Weaselbee staring after her, in bewilderment.

**Hey guys, so I had to add some sort of twist. It's just been some fluff here and there up till now. So, I'll probably update in like 2 days? Review pls x Thanks, Rose **


	5. Chapter 5: Hatred

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.**

**Chapter 5: Hatred…**

**Draco's POV**

I hated Pansy. But I knew that her kiss was just a test. She knew Hermione was looking and wanted to see if her suspicions were true or false. But I had to convince her, that I didn't like Hermione, because it was safe for her and safe for me too. So I had to sit there and watch Hermione run, from the Hall, tearfully. I turned my gaze towards Pansy, her expression surprised. Then she lunged forward once more, and kissed me again. _What was wrong with this girl? _I pushed her off me for a second time and said "Stay Away from me, you piece of filth". I had to find her and explain it to her. I was wondering where she might be. Then the bell rang. I shot off to Potions, knowing she would never miss a lesson. But when she didn't show up, I started worrying.

This wasn't in her behaviour to not show up for a lesson especially Snape's, who even I knew would jump at any chance to Deduct points from the girl whom he once called the 'Insufferable Know-It-All'. It was finally break, and I decided to not stop till I found her. I exited the Dungeons and walked to the Transfiguration Corridor, and went to 'our' room, to find her staring out the window, tears still streaming down her beautiful face. I wanted to just admire her for a minute or two but it had to wait. "Hermione" I said. She immediately jumped, and upon seeing me, made her way to the door, her expression now hard. I mutter 'Colloportus' and 'Expelliarmus' before she could use 'Alohamora' on the door. I was just praying she couldn't do Wandless magic.

We just stared at each other, and I notice her eyes are devoid of emotion. Abruptly, she bursts into tears, and screams "Why? Why Draco? I thought we had something going on" and she moves forward and starts punching my chest but it doesn't hurt one bit. I put my arms around her to console her, but she flinches and pushes me away.

"Stay away from me Malfoy" she retorts.

Ouch. The Last name. That stung oddly. I needed to clear my name now. "Look Hermione, it isn't what you think – " she cuts me off. "Isn't what I think? I see you and that pug faced idiot snogging each other, and that isn't what I think? I'm not blind, Dra..Malfoy!" A feel my lips twitch as she nearly uses my forename. "Look Hermione, it's not that! Listen to me! She found out about us, and then she kissed me to see how you and I would react. You ran off, and if I ran off behind you, it'd only confirm her suspicions and you know what a blabber mouth she is. The whole school would know tomorrow morning". She stared at me, and I could tell she was contemplating on whether to believe me or not. She sighed a few minutes later and asked me "You're not lying to me are you Draco? I want to believe you". I sighed and moved forward towards her. Did she like me so much? She had seemed so broken. "I'm not, Hermione. I Promise I'm telling you the truth. But how on earth did she find out?".

"That would be my doing, because she overheard me telling Ginny this morning. Ginny, with her typical Weasley temper, hexed her and she grew antlers. I guess she ran off to Madam Pomfrey and got them removed. It was an amusing sight, I can tell you" she chuckled.

"Really? Weasle-Ginny did that to her? Well, pass on my thanks. I hate her, and I have for a while now, no not Ginny, Pansy" I added once seeing Hermione's shocked expression. "You know we should probably head towards Arithmancy" she said, yawning. "Yeah, okay, let's get going. But I'm sick of hiding us from everyone" I said, burying my head in her hair, which smells of raspberries.

"So am I Draco. But I can't even think of how Harry and Ron would react if I told them. Oh, Draco, my wand please?" she said reaching towards it. I tried lightening the mood. "An exchange I think should do. A kiss for your wand, Miss Granger".

"My pleasure" she retrieved her wand off me and she stood on her toes, reaching for my lips. Her lips found mine, and I deepened it as soon as possible, and her hands were in my hair. The door flew open and there stood Professor McGonagall. Hermione went as red as a tomato. McGonagall clearly was in shock as she said "Er…Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I suggest you make way to your next class, Break is nearly over". Hermione nearly ran out of the room, and I was at her heel, equally embarrassed about what just had happened. I walked to Transfiguration, and it takes me 2 seconds, as it's in the room right next to where we just were. I find Hermione still red, talking To Weaselbee and Pothead.

The Bell rang, and I made my way inside, choosing a seat, as far away from Pansy as possible, and sit next to Blaise instead.

"Today, I want you to work in pairs I'll be putting you in. So Firstly, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy" she says, an odd twinkle in her eyes, her lips twitching. And the list went on.

Hermione and I decided to play a game, and show the class how much we 'hate' each other. Pothead seemed revolted to be matched with Pansy, and that pleased me. At least he knew how vile she was now.

"So today, we will be working on the Bird-Conjuring Charm. You don't need partners for this, but I thought it would be better to have someone help. So can anyone tell me the incantation for this Charm?" she said, sternly. I felt my head nearly being knocked off, as Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger" she asked.

"Avis, Professor" she replies.

"Yes, correct. However, this charm, can also be used to Attack people using which spell…Mr Malfoy?" she stared inquiringly at me. _Damn__. I had no clue what the question was, I was too busy staring at Hermione, and oh she was so beautiful…_

"Mr Malfoy. Answering today, would be a good choice" she said, while some people sniggered.

"Oppugno, Draco" Hermione whispered under her breath. _Oh so__ she had asked me, how you could use the birds to attack!_

"Oppugno Professor McGonagall" I replied. She smiled slightly and moved on to showing us the Wand Moment. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and I had managed to conjure the birds. During the middle of the lesson, she had started a playful argument between us, which to the audience might have been real.

"Malfoy! Don't be stupid! Of course, I'm doing, the right wand movement! And its prounounced Ahh-viss not Avees!" I could hear Weaselbee chuckling and Hermione and him shared a knowing smile.

"No, you're doing up and down! Its left and right!" I said back, enjoying this, but ignoring her comment on my pronunciation because I was actually saying it wrong.

"Fine, Malfoy! Be Stubborn!" she shouted. Professor McGonagall saw right through us, and her lips continuously twitched at our 'little show'.

"Fine, Granger!" I shouted back.

As we walked out, the classroom, she brushed past my hand, and I felt parchment in there. Oh a _Note. _I could hear Weaselbee saying "Do you remember that time 'Mione? Its LeviOsa, Not LevioSAR!" he said roaring with laughter with Pothead. She playfully hit him with his book, and I realised how care-free and simple her friendships with them were. They didn't need to be worried about what others might think.

I had only had a care-free friendship with one person. Blaise. My parents liked him well enough, and he had stayed over for a few weeks at Summer. I knew how much he hated his Mother, and the row of Fiancé's she had. He liked to stay away from them, but I could see it hurt him slightly to see how his mother was more than happy for him to spend Summer with us.

It was Lunch, and She-weasley or Weaselette as Blaise used to refer to her as came over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise, and I saw Weaselbee with his jaw hanging wide open, Pothead with an expression I couldn't quite make out, and Hermione trying not to smile. I zoned out their conversation, not wanting to be intrusive, and looked around. Everyone kept glancing at Blaise and She-Weasley. Of course, this must be quite absurd. There had been relationships in the past, where both the girl and boy were from different houses, but it never included Slytherins who usually went out with someone from their own house. And it was a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Everyone knew how much the 2 houses hated each other, going back to history, because Godric Gryffindor was the one who was most opposed to Salazar Slytherin changing Hogwarts' to all Pure-blood students.

They started Kissing, and Weaselbee, put down his fork and knife, and walked out the Great Hall, fuming, with Pothead, running and calling after him. Hermione followed, her expression stuck between amusement at Blaise and She-Weasley and Concern for Weaselbee.

I returned to my 'looking-around' and think that who would Father and Mother want me to Marry. Mother told me once that Father had plans to either marry me to Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis or Daphne Greengrass. I didn't mind Tracey or Daphne, they were nice enough, and weren't prejudiced, they just didn't interact very much with Other Houses. No way, on earth would I ever marry Pansy. I had meant what I said by calling her Filth. It might've been harsh, but Reality is Harsh. I suddenly remember the note Hermione gave me and open it and read:

_Draco Darling _(I scoff, I know she's mocking me)

_Meet me outside the Room of Requirement today, at 8._

_Love, Hermione x_

We met up every 3 days, in the Room of Requirement, talking about anything. Our Homework pile grew heavier and heavier, and the work so hard, I could barely keep up. And I was second in our year below Hermione. She didn't have any trouble with it. Of course, this was Hermione Granger.

**Hermione's POV **

We had started our Defence sessions after the meeting in Hog's Head, in Hogsmeade and as Ron had suggested the sessions were held in the Room of Requirement. The sessions had started out with a Stunning Spell, but as December neared, we had moved onto Patronus Charms. Harry, of course, had no trouble with it, as I clearly remember him doing it in third year. But it was difficult. I had managed a Non-Corporeal Form, but the Corporeal Form was taking all the energy out of me. Ron surprisingly managed it before me, and during the last lesson, with the defence class (Which Ginny had named DA standing for Dumbledore's Army), I saw a pearly white Jack Russell Terrier bounding across the room with some girls cooing at it.

It was the end of the lesson, and Harry stayed behind to talk to Cho Chang, and I smile knowing there's a little something going between them two. I walked with Luna Lovegood and Ron, and she's going on about Nargles and Ron is staring at her but I detect not shock, but awe in his eyes.

After we find good seats in the Common Room, I accidently blurt it out. "Ron, do you like Luna?"

"No, of course not!" he replies too quickly. His Ears redden…a sign that he's not telling the truth. "Why would I like her? Come on, Hermione, that's absolutely ridiculous…" he rambles on and I can immediately tell that he does like her.

"Ron, it's okay, if you like her, your secret's safe with me" I tell him, and he's about to protest, but then sighs. He turns to me and asks "Just say I like her, do you think Luna would like me?"

"Ronald, I don't know her that well, but why wouldn't she? Spend time with her, the DA is perfect" he nods still in a trance apparently. I wonder if this is a good time to tell him about Draco.

"Ron, can you not tell anyone, including Harry, about what I'm about to tell you?" I ask him quietly. His head snaps up in a matter of 2 seconds and he looks at me curiously.

"Ron, I'm seeing someone. And I know that you don't like this person, but I've been able to find lightness in the dark. I see him, and I don't think of him, like I used to." He remains quiet, possibly going through who it could be, in his head.

"'Mione…Err, no it can't be" He says, talking to himself. He tries again. "Mione', is it Malfoy?" _And Bingo was his Name-O. _

I stay silent.

"It is isn't it? It's Malfoy! Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" the hurt in his voice, makes me want to answer. And I do.

"I thought you'd be angry. Because of what he's done in the past. Look Ron, he's changed. He's not the prejudiced git, he used to be" I try to reason with him.

"Hermione, Listen to me. I'm not angry okay? I'm just surprised well…because it's Bloody Draco Malfoy! I've known you for 4 years; you can find the good in anyone. If you've found it in Malfoy, and you're happy together, Well, I'm happy for you 'Mione" he exclaims. I feel tears, threatening to leak out my eyes. They win and I'm so happy at that moment.

"Oh Ron!" I run over to him, and throw my arms around him, saying numerous amounts of 'Thank you' and 'You're such a great friend'. He just awkwardly pats my head…Typical Ronald.

**Hey guys!**** I'll be explaining Ron's opinion on Ginny & Blaise in the next chapter!**** So this chapter sucks in my opinion, not the plot, which isn't too bad but the English. I mean some sentences, I'm in past tense, and some I'm in present tense, so please put up with me, Review Pls x Thanks, Rose **


	6. Chapter 6: Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.**

**Chapter 6: Love**

**Hermione's POV**

Months had passed since I told Ron about me and Draco, but I still hadn't told Harry, and Ron had kept to his word and didn't tell him either. It was now Easter, and I had egged Ron on to tell Luna that he liked her, or at least go to Hogsmeade with her. But of course, he chickened out. The DA was going great but life wasn't perfect. I grew more worried about Harry as the days passed. He kept letting in Voldemort, and he wasn't trying at the least with Snape's Occlumency lessons. I still met up with Draco, but it was getting harder, because of the DA sessions (which he didn't know about, and Ron insisted that I shouldn't tell him) and Revision. We had stopped getting homework, but instead received lectures from most teachers about our OWLs. I had drawn up a revision timetable way back during Christmas Holidays, and I was shocked to see that we had only 2 months left. Ron and Harry, had finally cracked open their books, and were terrified to see how much they had to learn.

"All this? We haven't learnt all this…" Said Ron, staring at the book, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Well Ronald, what do you expect when you decide to Revise 2 months before our Exams? 2 Ronald! Honestly, I thought you'd give our OWLs a bit more thought. You too Harry!" I added.

I didn't even know whether he was listening because he was staring intently at Ginny. Ron luckily hadn't noticed. He had taken Ginny's news to her dating Blaise badly. They had screamed at each other, in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, without a care of everyone's prying eyes.

"Ron! It is NONE of your business!" shouted Ginny, whipping her wand out.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Of course it's my business! You're my sister, and you need my approval-" he said, but not managing to finish the sentence.

"Your approval? Merlin, don't make me laugh. I DON'T need your approval. I WILL date whoever I want and you keep your fat nose out of my business!" she laughed mirthlessly, and stormed upstairs, leaving Ron, redder than his hair, his wand in Mid-air.

They hadn't spoken to each other for weeks after that. I knew both of them had such huge egos and it would damage their 'Pride' to apologize. I persuaded Ron into apologizing. Ginny was his only sister after all.

I was going to meet Draco tonight after cancelling yesterday because of DA. As I stepped inside the Room of Requirement, I found him already there, the sunset lighting on his face, from the Fake windows of the ROR. He looked beautiful. I stared at him, in a trance. _Oh he was so perfect. Those lips…_

"Earth to Hermione" he called from the Sofa, his eyes light with amusement.

"Oh Draco, sorry" I replied, as I walked over.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he asked, as I sat down, and he slung his arm around my shoulder, casually.

"Just thinking about us, and how it seems so odd, that it's us, you Draco Malfoy, and I, Hermione Granger are going out" I replied.

He seemed to just think for a moment, and I wondered whether he had heard me at all, when suddenly, the appearance of the room changed. We were both on a white bed, while the lights had dimmed, and there was soft piano music playing in the background. He lay down, and pulled me down with him, and the lights went out, after Draco murmured something. I could barely see him, but when the fake moonlight swum through the windows, his eyes looked more beautiful than ever. He gently pulled me to him and lowered his head, and I immediately raised my head, wanting to kiss him. When our lips met, I felt like I wasn't giving enough time to him, because his kiss was desperate, rough and it was more passionate than ever. He pulled me on top of him, and his body felt so warm, and this kiss was just _so good. _His hand moved up my leg, and I felt elevated and ecstatic. I could tell what he wanted to do, and I knew I was ready, and his kisses which he now trailed down my neck, made me want him so badly. I slowly, unbuttoned his shirt, just to make sure, he did want this. When he didn't protest, I sped the pace up. He chuckled in the dark.

"Like me that much, eh Granger?" he asked, teasingly. I lightly shoved him on the shoulder as my response, causing him to chuckle again. He pulled down my skirt, while I removed his shirt, and moved on to his belt. We removed all pieces of our clothing, till we were both fully unclothed, and just stared at each other. I blushed in the dark, and his eyes darkened out of lust.

**Draco's POV**

She was so beautiful. I caressed her body and ran my hands up and down her smooth legs, stopping at her thigh. I could feel her pulse, beating fast. I slid 2 fingers in her, and she gasped, using the bed headboard as support. I considered pulling my fingers out, when I heard her moan in pleasure, and slowly increased the speed, until she was crying my name out. She stroked my hard on, and I groaned involuntarily.

Just before I was about to enter her, I asked her "Are you sure, Hermione? I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm sure, Draco. And…I love you "she replied. My eyes widened, and I told her I loved her, because in that moment, I realised I did. She was the one for me.

I slid into her, and she gasped again, and I knew it had to hurt the first time. As our climaxes approached, we both screamed each other's names out, I in between kissing her soft breasts.

She lay down next to me, breathing heavily. I kissed her softly, and she kissed me back gently. I loved our first time.

"Draco, that was amazing. Thank you…but I can't do this…us" she said, her voice small.

My heart froze. _What?! _She told me she loved me not 20 minutes ago.

"I'm just kidding Draco, I love you and you know that" she said giggling.

"You want to play with me Granger? Well this is what you get" I said, in relief, tickling her on the side of her stomach, where I knew she was extremely ticklish. She laughed so loudly, while breathing heavily, and telling me to stop. When I finally did, she kissed me, and we feel asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the late update! You have to forgive me! I had literally no clue at all where to go with this story, but hopefully in the next chapter, the plot will develop more. Sorry for the chapter being much smaller than usual, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Thanks guys, Rose x **


End file.
